DESTINY
by bossnbear
Summary: when fear dominates can love find its way ... ? ? its an Abhirika fiction .
1. Chapter 1

**Hi buddies …**

 **Here I am with my next Abhirika ..**

 **Hope you all enjoy this and continue your support as always …**

Abhijeet opened the door of his house slowly without disturbing the inmate of the house who he assumes might be sleeping as it is the odd hour of night .. He enters and switched on the light of the living room shutting the door behind him again with no noise. He moved to the chest and kept his wallet , wrist watch , his gun and locked it . he turned his vision towards the closed room door and sighed .. he took some sips of cold water to moist his dry and sour throat and went to refresh himself..

He needed a warm shower very badly to relax his paining muscles. After a shower he changed in casuals which is already kept ready for him on his bed by the soul which is sleeping in the next room .. he is in no mood to fill his stomach though he is starving. His inner voice insist him to go visit the person who according to him is sleeping peacefully. After many thoughts he went to the other persons room and opened the door slowly . his eyes caught a person on bed but in abnormal position for anyone to sleep. Both the legs are dangling and body lying haphazardly on bed with both hands on either side.

Abhijeet with a confusing glance go near the person hesitantly and is in a dilemma whether to wake the person or he himself should adjust comfortably on bed .. with more fighting thoughts he finally concluded to wake up the person and called….

Abhi - T Ta Tarika ….

Might be she is in deep sleep , he thought …

Abhi - little louder , Tarika ..

Still no response from her…

So now he bent a little and stretched his right hand to touch her so that she could wake but retained his hand back thinking something.

Abhi - again a little more louder for any one to wake , Tarika..

No.. she is least interested to his calls..

He find it odd as she is not such a deep sleeper as far as he knows her.. then what went wrong today ? suddenly his eyes caught a most terrible thing lying on the floor near her legs . he once again glanced shockingly at her .. his senses stop working for a while but reality shook him. He took the thing from the ground and it is the emptied bottle of Sleeping pills..

Abhi - sleeping pills ? yeh… tarika … oh nooooo …

He forgets all his barriers that is around him till now and shook her now.

Tarika ….. ? Tarikaaaaaa ? he patted her cheeks .

He now sat beside her and took her head in his lap calling her name continuously..

Tarika kya hua ? tarika please get up , he shouted..

Tarika please look at me.. , his eyes were welled up in fresh tears ..

He with trembling hands check her breath , thank god she is breathing but unconscious.

He carried her in his arms for the first time ( ? ) and rushed to hospital..

A doctor checked her weak pulse and her beats …

Dr - to abhi , what happened to her ? aur aap kaun ?

Abhi - jee main unka … he wiped his forehead …. Unka p pa pati pati hun .. I doubt she took sleeping pills ..

Dr - kya sleeping pills ? I think I should inform local police ..

Abhijeet - impatiently , nahi wo .. main ek CID officer hun. Mera naam Abhijeet hai . You start the treatment .. I will call my head .. I will complete all the necessary formalities as per the rules .. but please save her ..

Dr - oh aap senior inspector Abhijeet ?

Abhi - yeah ..

Dr - tho phir theek hai. but call your head immediately. I cannot go against rules.

Abhi - sure. Please …

Dr - don ' t worry . I will try my level best to save your wife .

Abhijeet took out his mobile to call Acp but he wondered what should he say him ..

He opted for the better option , Daya.

Abhi - Daya ko call karke bulaun. Haan yehi theek rahega. He called him immediately..

Next end ,

Daya - a sleepy voice, hello ?

Abhi - Daya mai hu yaar.. Abhijeet ..

Daya - realizing the tension in his voice , Abhijeet ? kya hua .. is waqt ? sab theek hai na , haan ?

Abhi - Daya please come to " ABC " hospital ..

Daya - hospital ? kyun ? tum theek ho ? is waqt tumko hospital me kya kaam hai ?

Abhi - Daya please don t ask me anything. Just come . mujhe bahut tension horahe hai..

Daya - acha acha theek hai. don t panic. Main abhi aata hun.

20 minutes passed .. Abhijeet is walking to and fro in the hospital corridor . each passing second is like a year for him . Daya came in fast steps ..

Daya - Abhijeet ? kya hua ? tum phone pe bhi kuch bata nahi rahe . aur mujhe yahan kyun bulaya tumne ?

Abhi - Daya wo .. wo ..

Daya - arey bata tho sahi yaar. baat kya hai..

Abhi - wo Tarika …

Daya - alerted , Tarika ? kya hua Tarika ko ?

Abhi - said with down head , she attempted suicide ..

Daya - shocked , kya ? suicide ? wo bhi Tarika ? Abhijeet , tu phirse jagda kiya na Tarika se ..

Abhi - still down head , nahi wo ..

Daya - gritting his teeth , maine kaha na tumse thora soft treat karo usey .. tu mere baat ko kabhi sunta hi nahi na .. wo tumare biwi hai Abhijeet .. ek saal hogayi … us bechari ne aur kitna samay bardhast karega tumari nafrat ko .. tumari nafrat aur gussa ki wajase aaj yeh sab hua hai .. ab yahan kyun khade rahe ho ? ghar jake sukoon se so jao. Ab koi nahi hoga us ghar pe jo tumhe disturb kar sakte hai .. antim sanskar ko bula raha hun. Hosake tho aajao .

Abhi lifted his eyes to meet Daya in shock ..

Daya looked at his wet eyes which clearly shows both guilt and fear .. but still he couldn control his anger .

Daya - ab aise kyun dekhrahe ho ? tum yehi chati thi na .. Tarika ab nahi rahega tumari zindagi se. you are free now Abhijeet .. go and enjoy.. yahan khade hokar apna time waste mat karo .. just leave .

Abhi - Daya please .. tears flowing on his cheeks , maine kabhi socha nahi tha ki Tarika aise kadam bhi utha sakthe hai . mujhe afsoos hai ki maine galat kiya par … isiliye maine kaha maine yeh shaadi nahi kar sakthe. Lekin tum logon ne zabardasti mujhe shaadi karliya .. aur shaadi ki pehele bhi maine Tarika ko samajne ki koshish ki. Lekin wo bhi maante ki taiyyar nahi tha. You all cornered me for this marriage …

Daya - haan manta hu we all forced you for marriage . magar humme kya pata tum us bechari pe itna nafrat karegi .

Abhi - nafrat nahi hai yaar ..

Daya - tho phir ?

Abhi remained silent …

Daya - tum … huh chodo .. tumse baat karna bekar hai.. he turned to other side …

Abhi sat silently on the chair on the corridor attaching his head to the wall .. his mind travelled to the past ..

 **Delhi road ….**

 **Abhijeet is driving his car when suddenly a girl crossed without noticing the signal .. Abhijeet applied sudden brake to avoid hitting her but its too late …**

 **Abhi - my god …**

 **He came out from his car immediately to look after the girl .. the girl s forehead is bleeding and some injuries on hands** . **she is unconscious** . **Abhi with the help of some local people settled her in his car and drove to hospital ..**

 **He admitted her and wondered how to inform her family members .. he checked her bag which contains some books and a mobile. He checked her mobile and dialed the first number of the dialed list , Ragu …**

 **The call connected ..**

 **He expected a male voice but hears a girl voice .. he guessed the voice owner must be in the age group of 20 – 25 .**

 **Girl - bolo Tarika ?**

 **Abhi - hello ..**

 **Girl - wondering to hear a male voice , jee aap kaun ? aur yeh Tarika ki mobile hai na ?**

 **Abhi - dekhiye mera naam Abhijeet hai. and I am calling from " xyz " hospital.**

 **Girl - hospital ? Tarika kahan hai ?**

 **Abhijeet - dekhiye us ladki ka naam kya hai wo tho mujhe nahi pata . par abhi wo hospital pe hai. she met with accident . kya aap aasakthe ho ?**

 **Girl - jee jee mai main aabhi aati hun. Just 15 minutes. I will be there ..**

 **Abhi - theek hai. I will wait here ..**

 **Little later a girl in her twenties as guessed by Abhijeet rushed to the hospital . after enquiring in reception she run towards the casualty ward . she is about to dash with Abhijeet but he holds her in time .. Abhijeet is lost in her eyes and beauty . she manage herself and freed her from him..**

 **Girl - sorry .. I m really very sorry .**

 **Abhi - coming to reality , its ok relax .**

 **Girl - wo aapne call kiya mujhe ?**

 **Abhi - haan its me . Abhijeet ..**

 **Girl - oh.. ka kai kaisa hai Tarika ? wo theek tho ho na ? thodi der pehele wo mujhse baat karti thi .. tab theek tha . phir yeh kaise hua ?**

 **Abhi - relax. Aap pehele relax hojaiye . doctor se mere baat hogayi. Wo theek hai. sar pe chot lagne ki wajase abi wo behosh hai . but nothing to worry . she is fine. Thodi der me hosh aajayega .. and she crossed the road without noticing the signal and she hit with my car.**

 **Girl - anger , kya ? you caused her accident ? main abi police ko inform karti hun .**

 **She took her mobile to call police when doctor informed them about Tarika gaining consciousness .**

 **Girl - main aapko chodunga nahi . she left to the room to meet his friend ..**

 **Girl - Tarika kaise ho tum ? haan ?**

 **Tarika - weakly , main theek hu Ragini ..**

 **Abhijeet who is standing behind Ragini whispered , Ragu alias Ragini .. hmmm sweet name ..**

 **Ragini - Tarika don t worry main iss aadmi ko chodunga nahi . iski wajase aaj tum hospital me ho .**

 **Tarika looked at him confused ..**

 **Abhi nodding disappointedly , aap kaise ho ab ?**

 **Tarika - main theek hu par aap ?**

 **Before Abhi opens his mouth …**

 **Ragini - angrily , he is the one who caused this accident .. I will inform police now ..**

 **Tarika - arey Ragu nahi . its my fault . I should have been careful while crossing the road .. please don t say him anything . he is innocent .**

 **Ragini cools down ..**

 **Abhi - no problem .. aapko police ko inform karna hai tho bulalijiye .. I will face it .**

 **Tarika - nahi I am sorry sir . you have saved me . I must thank you . I cannot push you in trouble .. I am really very very sorry and thank you so much for your help .**

 **Abhi - its ok . please be careful hereafter ..**

 **Tarika nodded her head .**

 **Ragini - I am sorry sir .**

 **Abhi smiled at her - its ok. It happens . between I am Inspector Abhijeet , delhi city .**

 **Ragini - aa aaap Police inspector ?**

 **Abhi - jee haan …**

 **Ragini - bit her tongue , I am sorry sir .**

 **Abhi - aapko sorry bolne ka bimari hai kya ?**

 **Ragina - haan ?**

 **Abhi - nahi abi tak char baar sorry bol chukki hai .. aur bolne ka irada hai tho record karke bhejdijiye . main free time pe sununga .**

 **Ragini - smiled , thank you for helping my friend .**

 **Abhi - tho ab thank you bhi … anyways take care of your friend. Forwarding a card , here is my card .. you can call me when needed .. I am there to help you .**

 **Ragini - sure sir..**

 **Abhi - you can call me Abhijeet .. bye . take care Tarika ji . .**

 **Tarika smiled at him and looked at his way .**

 **Ragini - ek minute Tarika . mai abi aati hu ..**

 **She ran out and called , Abhijeet ,,**

 **Abhi turned towards her questioningly …..**

 **Ragini - bye …**

 **Abhi smiled back and said , bye .**

 **Ragini - I will call you ..**

 **Abhi - I will wait for your call .**

 **A / N :**

 **So here I end the first chapter ..**

 **So do you feel I should continue this ? let me know through your reviews …**

 **Next update depends on your reviews .. but cannot be an immediate update as before .**

 **Take care..**

 **Byeeee….**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much sweet hearts for your reviews . it meant a lot to me . I will make sure that my update will not be too late but , circumstances matters because I m simultaneously riding in two horses .. one is my job and other is preparation for my masters degree … so plch bear with my late updates also and continue your wide support throughout ..**

 **:**

 **:**

 **Getting into the writers shoe …**

 **Here is your next update ..**

 **Continuation of the flash back part….**

 **:**

* * *

 **Abhijeet sitting infront of the idiot box surfing channels but his whole mind is revolving around**

 **A single face that attracted him like an electro magnet .**

 **:**

 **Her eyes which was capable enough to trap him for his whole lifetime .**

 **:**

 **Her Rosy pink lips will have no competitor at least not in the milky way … it is more and more softer than any flower petals**

 **:**

 **Cuckoos will be left with no option rather accepting its defeat infront of her most sweet and lovable voice .**

 **:**

 **Moon will pull the blanket of clouds to hide behind unable to cope up with her beauty .**

 **:**

 **Stars will forget its duty of blinking melting in her feminism .**

 **:**

 **Wind will blow only to feel the touch of her long silky hair .**

 **:**

 **To describe her in a single word , LUMINOUS .**

 **Do these qualities not enough to attract our hero at the first sight .. I will say , more than enough for anyone to get flattened ..**

 **Unknowingly , a smile is constant on his lips … thinking her .**

 **Mischievously , the idiot box is showing her face on every channels teasing him . .**

 **He narrowed his eyes to look at her but the next moment she vanishes making his brain to issue a search warrant to eyes to capture the beauty again .**

 **he jerks his head wondering what happened to him suddenly .. has he not seen any girl in the universe ? but what is the special quotient in stored in her that pulls him towards her like a gravitational force .**

 **The hard core cop for the society and his colleagues has turned into a Romeo in just a fraction of seconds .. is she the JULIET for our ROMEO . ? ?**

 **Abhi - jerking his head , no Abhijeet .. you are a responsible cop .. don ' t behave like a teen ager .**

 **His replica appeared in front of him : haan you are not a teen ager and also not old enough . You are only 27 ..**

 **Abhi - tho … ?**

 **His mind : tho kya .. enjoy man ..**

 **Abhi - tu bakwas band kar . jao yaha se.**

 **His mind : hahahahhaaahahaa . main jaun ? seriously ?**

 **Abhi - haan abi ki abi .. bhaago .. nahi tho .. malum hai na mere pas gun bhi hai ..**

 **His mind : gun ? ha hhaahahahaaa .. good joke ..**

 **Abhi - haso mat ..**

 **His mind : kyun bhae .. mere muh … main hasunga ya na hasunga tumhe kya ? by the way , ladki ache hai .. try karo . kahin der na ho jaye.. phir devdas ki tarah baith na jayo kutta ki sath … hahahahaaa …**

 **The image vanished in air before getting hit by the remote that is thrown by Abhi …**

 **Abhi - sirf ek hi mulaqat mein pagal banake rakhdiya wo ladki mujhe . kahin bhi dekhun sirf aur sirf uski chehra nazar aati rehete hai. no Abhijeet .. don ' t listen to anybody .. concentrate on your profession ..**

 **he went to relax his mind and body forgetting about the idiot box that is doing its job . hmm how come he remember ? now his heart is filled with only one name RAGINI …**

 **:**

 **A girls hostel …**

 **Ragini - Tarika ye lo medicines ..**

 **Tarika - noooo pleaseeee Ragu**

 **Ragini - no way you can escape .. chalo muh kholo .**

 **Tarika - tu na bahut bure ho..**

 **Ragini thrusted the pill into her mouth and made her lie .. I should not hear a voice . close your eyes and sleep .**

 **Tarika - huh ! atleast good night tho keh sakthe na..**

 **Ragini - hmmm good night. chalo so jao ..**

 **Few minutes later Tarika slept feeling drowsy , thanks to the medicines ..**

 **Ragini opened her bag and took out a rectangular card .. her eyes caught the name printed in bold italics ..** _ **ABHIJEET , INSPECTOR OF POLICE .**_

 **A sweet smile made its way on her lips which whispered his name sweetly , Abhijeet .**

 **Her thoughts migrated to him ..**

 **His Expressive eyes , more powerful for anyone to get mesmerized .**

 **:**

 **His genuine and gentle smile , causes a magnitudinal pull .**

 **:**

 **His Masculine voice , still echoing in her ears**

 **:**

 **His physic , Manly and attractive.**

 **:**

 **His personality , capable enough for a girl to fall for him at first sight ..**

 **:**

 **His style and neatly pressed shirt , a confident look , neatly combed hair not too messy .. the way he stands by inserting hands into his pockets , glossy coated shoes .. A Handsome man in late twenties ..**

 **Do these qualities not enough for a girl to fall at first sight ? .**

 **Ragini jerked from her thoughts smiling to herself . .**

 **Her fingers did not stop even for a second thought to dial his number …**

 **Abhi took his mobile from his bed side table being too much lazy to attend the call which is disturbing his sleep .. he answered the call lethargically ..**

 **Abhi - helloooo …**

 **He didn 't hear any voice from the other end … hello , is anyone there … ?**

 **Here , Ragini is bitting her nails thinking what to say him now … he herself have no idea as why did she call him .. .**

 **Abhi - irritated to the core , hello ? who is this ? if you have something to tell please go ahead …. Else please put off the call . main rakhtha hu .. before he detached the cell from his ear he heard a rushing voice .. " hello " ..**

 **Abhi again attached the mobile to his ear , the voice seems much known to him ..**

 **Now he lowered down his tone to normal , hello ?**

 **Ragini - Abhijeet ?**

 **Abhi - confused tone , jee bolraha hu …**

 **Ragini - wo main ….. Ragini ..**

 **Abhi - pretending with a smile dancing his lips , kaun Ragini ?**

 **Ragini is taken aback by this sudden query of him … she curses herself for expecting him to remember her just after a single meet ..**

 **Abhi - are you there ?**

 **Ragini - jee jee wo sorry .. main shayad wrong number dial kardiya hoga. I am sorry ..**

 **Abhi - instantly not wishing to miss the chance , oh haan yaad agaya .. yaad agaya .. if I am not wrong , you are Ragu .. wo I mean Ragu alias Ragini ..**

 **Ragini - with an unknown happiness , jee exactly …**

 **Now an unknown silence prevails between them as to whom to talk first and what to talk ….**

 **Abhi - breaking the silence , wo aapki friend kaise hai ? kya naam tha unka ..**

 **Ragini - Tarika .. she is fine now .. abi so rahi hai ..**

 **Abhi - oh .. again a silence , Abhi is scratching his head now thinking what to talk further … btw , aap student ho ya phir job karte ho ?**

 **Ragini - we are medical science students . final year MBBS ..**

 **Abhi - oh ok that ' s nice ..**

 **Ragini - hmm theek hai Abhijeet .. main rakhthi hu . I think I am disturbing you at this time ..**

 **Abhi - arey nahi nahi .. waise kuch nahi hai . he keeping fingers crossed put his next query carefully , if you don mind shall we meet this week end ?**

 **Ragini - yeah why not …**

 **Abhi jumped from his bed in happiness hitting his leg with the table .. OUCH ! ! !**

 **Ragini - kya hua ? aap theek ho ?**

 **Abhi - holding his leg , kuch nahi kuch nahi … main bilkul theek hu. Okay fine see you then . I will message you the place …**

 **Ragini - okay . good night .. byee ..**

 **Abhi - good night ..**

 **Both cut the call and jumped in air …..**

* * *

Abhijeet opened his eyes to the commotion that is created near him … Acp is standing with his fiery eyes in front of him and Salunkhe holding Abhi s shoulder …

He stood up immediately with down head unable to meet the killing looks of his father figure ..

Acp - voice completely filled with anger and distrust , ab khush ho na ? you are waiting for this to happen …. Am I right ? ab nazar churane se koi faida nahi hai Abhijeet .. you pushed her to take this step damn it … you know what Abhijeet , you don t deserve anybody .. isiliye Ragini bhi . . . . . . . . . his statement remained unfinished as he is stopped by a harsh voice …

Salunkhe - Pradhyuman …

Abhijeet looked at Acp with a shocked and painful eyes . he felt his heart is breaking into pieces . his tears indicating how much he is hurt … a voice is echoing in his ears continuously ..

 **Abhi .. Abhijeet pleaseee mu mujhe jaane do .. maine ab tumariliye lay .. layak nahi hun . ple pleeeasse Abhijeet .. don t try to save me Abhijeet .. koi faida nahi .. I am sor sorry Abhijeet . I love you …..**

A voice bring him back to the present …

Salunkhe - Pradhyuman kya bolne jarahe ho tum . think before you speak …

Acp - tu chup kar Salunkhe . Tarika ki halat ko dekho . she is fighting between her life and death …

Salunkhe - haan malum hai mujhe .. aur mujhe ye bhi malum hai ki isme Abhijeet ka koi kasoor nahi hai …

Daya - Dr saab aap kya bolrahe hain .. ab joh sab horaha hai uski wajah sirf aur sirf Abhijeet hi hai ..

Salunkhe - Daya .. tum bhi .. mujhe yeh umeed nahi tha .. bilkul bhi nahi ..

Daya - haan main bhi .. kyunki iss baar galthi Abhijeet ne kiya hai . and I don understand why you take Abhijeet side . can t you see Tarika is in danger …

Salunkhe - main Abhijeet ka side isiliye le raha hun kyunki I can understand him well …

Acp - hum se bhi zyada ?

Salunkhe - bilkul .. he patted Abhijeet s back giving him a moral support who is totally broken by the things happening around him …

* * *

 **A / N :**

 **Okay so finished with the second chapter …**

 **Keep guessing the past of Abhijeet until I come back with my next ….**

 **Keep smiling .. broad one ..**

 **And don forget to review friends .**

 **Byeee ..**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi ! how are you all my buddies ? hope all are well and good … and thank you for all the reviewers who reviewed for the last chapter and for " Special Guest " posted at Abhirika Drabbles published by my sweet and best Abhirika writer KAMIKAZE BLACK .. special Thanks to you KKB for posting my piece of work under your banner . :)**

 **Mistic Morning : oh ho some body is searching me .. ;) I am back on my banner my dear bestie .. how is my best friend doing ?** :)

 **Harsh honey : hi dear .. how are you ? yes dear , my work and studies are going smoothly .. how about you ? : )**

 **Aditi : hey .., one of my sweet reviewer .. thank you for your review sweet heart . you will get to know why abhijeet behaved harshly with her from this chapter . hope your anger will lessen with this . fingers crossed : )**

 **Guddi Abhirika fan : some body missed me ? I am here with your update dear . thank you . :)**

 **Tropicallight : Abhijeet didn 't love Tarika ? is it so ? :O haha dear how come I separate our cute birds . read this chapter and tell me what do you feel now .. I ' m waiting . : )**

 **Shubhangi ' s Adi : back to the name .. : ) how are you doing dear .. thank you for your sweet review .. : )**

 **FantasticMaggi02 : thank you dear .. made you wait long .. sorry : )**

 **Sariya : hey hi .. getting your review after some long time . thank you .. : )**

 **Anam : hi dear .. just wait . your questions will be answered .. thank you : )**

 **Arooj : hi dear .. you have to wait for Abhirika moments . bas kuch din aur : )**

 **Xxx : keep guessing : )**

 **Abhirika my love : thank you dear .**

 **Sri . sree : thank you dear .**

 **Jhanvi215 - thank you dear . continue your support .**

 **Mehul410 : thank you bro . welcome back to you too . hope your exams results turned well .. :)**

 **Rapunzel313 - thank you baby .. : )**

 **Abhirika jai - thank you dear : )**

 **Km – fan - thank you dear : )**

 **Hinsha : hi dear , thank you .. just wait and watch how destiny plays in life of Abhirika . : )**

 **Katherine - yes dear .. you are reading it right . : )**

 **Radika - thank you dear .**

 **Kamikaze black - thank you so much sweet heart .. hope you enjoy this update . : )**

 **Love duo and crazy for abhirika - ohho keep guessing dear . will be revealed soon . : )**

 **A. s. Anjaana - hi dear , your guess may be right .. hehe :p stay tuned ..**

 **Sakshi - thank you for your continuous support dear .. : )**

 **Abhirika fan , divya , kavi , deepthi , kunalkk , Mira - thank you all : )**

* * *

At present in hospital ,

Acp and Daya stood away from Abhi in complete anger and disappointment towards Salunkhe .. where Salunkhe offering him to sit who seems to be absent minded. The old doctor patted his shoulder softly which didn ' t make any difference in the later . he sighed helplessly and looked towards the other two whose faces are red in anger and shifted his gaze towards the doctor who makes her way out from the room . before she could let a word out from her mouth , the questions fired her in not less than a bullet speed from a 0. 22 caliber gun .

Salunkhe - kaise hai Tarika ab ? wo theek hai na ? koi khatra tho nahi ?

Acp - hosh aagaye kya ? hum milsakthe hain usey ?

Daya - aap chup kyun khade rahe ho ? kuch tho batayiye .. hum sab bahut tension me hain ..

Dr - aap mujhe bolne dijiye tab main bataungi na .

Salunkhe - sorry . please ab boliye kaise hai Tarika ?

Dr - sir main aap logon ko tension samaj saktha hun . waise unki pati kahan hai ?

That s when everybody s gaze turned towards him who is still sitting in the same position without grasping the happening around him .

Acp – ( in rash ) unhe chodiye .. aap humme batayiye kya haal hai Tarika ki ?

Dr - sir , aap sab log mere cabin me aayiye please .

All shared a look nervously . daya and Acp followed the dr to her cabin . Salunkhe softly touched Abhi s shoulder but getting no response from his side he shook him gently . now the man jerked to life .

Salunkhe - Abhijeet ?

Abhi - haan …

Salunkhe - chalo . doctor ko kuch kehna hai .

Abhi looked at him with his scary filled eyes and asked him nervously ,

Abhi - in a low threatened voice , Tarika theek hai na ?

Salunkhe - tum khud pucho doctor se . ab chalo mere sath .

Abhi - looking towards the room door of his wife , main ek baar Tarika ko dekhe aata hu .

Sakunkhe - Abhijeet , dekho tum gabra nahi . Tarika ko kuch nahi hoga . kuch bhi nahi . hmm . tum himmat mat haro . wo jaldi theek hojayegi . dekhna tum .

Tears were fighting to cross its boundary but Abhi successfully stops it from flowing ….

Salunkhe - chalo Abhijeet dr hamara wait karrahe hai hogi .

Abhi nodded his head and both made their way towards doctor cabin .

Dr - please aap log baitiye . mujhe kuch zaroori baat karni hai .

Acp - jee batayiye ..

Dr - Tarika ki condition thodi zyadi hi critical hai . drugs ka asar puri shareer me spread ho chukki hai . humme darr hai ki kahin iski wajase unki brain damage na ho . aap ko malum hai na brain pe drugs ka asar pada tho jeena mushkil ho jayegi .

Acp - aap kuch kijiye na . koi treatment wagera tho zaroor honge ..

Dr - sir hamare taraf se hum puri koshish karenge . baki sab bhagwan ki hath pe hi hai .

Daya - hosh kab aayega dr ?

Dr – sighed , darr tho iss baat ka hai …

Salunkhe - matlab ?

Dr - sir , aap khud ek doctor ho . main appko batane ki zaroorat nahi padegi phir bhi … theen gante ki ander hi ander hosh aana hi chayiye .. agar nahi aaya tho …

Abhi - ( a fear filled voice rose suddenly ) tho ?

Dr - tho wo coma me chali jati … permanently .

Abhi - he shouted at his top voice , kya ? kya bakwas karrhae hain aap . aise kaise coma me chali jati wo . haan ? aise ho nahi sakta . aapko ilaj karna nahi aati tho batadijiye . main dusri hospital pe shift kardunga Tarika ko . aap doctor ho iska matlab yeh nahi ki aap jo muh me se aaye bol jate hain .

Salunkhe tried to calm him down ,

Salunkhe - Abhijeet control yourself .

Abhi - kyun ? aap suna nahi kya yeh doctor kya bol jarahe hai . nahi .. Tarika ke liye yeh jagah safe nahi hai . yeh log uski jaan legi .

Acp and Daya look surprised at his behavior .. the man who don 't have any feelings on the lady is now shouting like mad for her life .

Salunkhe - Abhijeet please shant ho jao .

Abhi - nahi dr . saab yeh ..

Salunkhe - Abhijeet maine kaha na … relax . hum koi na koi raasta dhunlenge . please control yourself .

Abhi turned away his gaze to the other side .

Salunkhe - to the dr , we are really very sorry doctor . Abhijeet tension me kuch zyada hi bol diya ….

Dr - it s okay sir. Main unka feelings samaj saktha hu . dekhiye Mr. Abhijeet .. reports ki mutabiq se main jo keh rahe hu wo sach hai . magar hum asan se haar nahi manlu aakhri waqt tak koshish karenge unhe lautne keliye . aap hum par bharosa rakhiye .

Abhijeet looked at the doctor once and left the room in hurry .

Acp - sighed , please dr .. Tarika sahi salamat wapas aana hi chayiye . uskeliye aap jo karna hai karlo .

Dr - aap chinta mat kijiye sir . we will do our best .

Acp - thank you ..

Every one left the cabin …

Abhijeet after coming out from dr 's cabin moved directly to Tarika s room ….

He saw a weak pale figure under the effect of drugs lying in bed motionless … he went near her and looked at her face keenly for seconds and started to spill his emotions …

Abhi - aakhir chati thi kya ho tum . haan ? saari ilzaam mujhpar laga diya .. itni jaldi haar manli .. hai na ? mujhe laga tum bahut samaj dar ho lekin nahi. Mere socha galat nikla . kya main kabhi tumahari piche pada hua tha ? kya main tumhe kabhi mujhe shaadi karne keliye pucha ? nahi na . phir mujhe kyun choose kiya tumne . shaadi ki pehele bhi samajne ki koshish ki na maine . jab bahut lamhi lecture deti ab kya hua muh band. Tum pagal ho kya . maine sirf mera zindagi se jaane keliye kaha , uper jaane ki nahi . acha main kaise bhool gayi aakhir tum Ragini ka khas dost hai na . isiliye wahi raasta chu liya jo uss pagal ne bhi select kiya . pagal . tumhe kya lagta iss ek saal jo tumaari sath bitaya wo kaafi nahi mereliye mera nafrat ko pyaar me badal lene keliye . nafrat kahan ? main kabhi tumhe nafrat nahi karta .. kabhi nahi . tum tho mere ache dost hai na shaadi ki pehele tak . mujhe bas gussa tha . gussa iss baat ka hai ki tum mujhse kyun pyaar karti . koi aur nahi mila kya ? tum nahi jaanti kya Ragini ki maut ki waja ? phir bhi tum mujhe kaise pyaar kiya . yeh baat abi tak samaj nahi arahe hai mujhe . aise kya dekhliya tum mujhme jiski wajase iss ek saal se zid pakarke baitha hua tha . asal me tum jeet liya . mujhe tumse pyaar hua. Haan suna tumne .. mujhe pyaar hua . kab aur kaise yeh tho mujhe nahi pata . mere maan me Ragini ki jagah main kabhi kisi ko nahi de sake lekin tum apne zid aur pyaar ki wajase apna jagah bana liya . magar main kabhi keh nahi paoge kyunki pyaar ki sath sath darr bhi hai . ek baar Ragini ko kho diya . ab tumhe bhi khone nahi chata . main kabhi tumhe ek surakshit zindagi de nahi paoge . jo Ragini ki sath hua wo main kabhi bhool nahi paoge . mere wajase tumhare zindagi khatre me aa sakthi . main tumhe khush dekhna chata .. tum mere sath rahege tho tumhari zindagi barbad ho jayegi . aur main bas itna chata tha ki agar tum mujhse dur ho jaye tho tum surakshit aur khushi se apne zindagi jee paoge . isiliye main nafrat ka natak karraha tha taki tum mere zindagi se chali jayege .. lekin sab ulta hogaya . jiska darr tha mujhe aaj wahi hua . fark itna hai ki iss baar khatra bahar se nahi balki tum khud apne apko khatre me daal liya … theek hai tum apna faisla leliya . ab mera faisla ko bhi sun lo . iski baad jeena ya marna wo tumhari sath hi hoga . Ragini ki maut ki baad Tarika tha mere sath shayad uski wajase aaj main dobara zindagi jeena sekhliya . lekin ab dusri Tarika nahi hoti jo mujhe sambhal sakhu … bhulna mat sleeping pills mere shareer me bhi asar karta . main tumhare jaise hospital bed pe aakar nahi laitoge seedhe mortuary bed pe … samajdar log samajayenge .. khud decide karna hamare next meet ka location . yahan ya uper ..

Saying he left out the room completely wiping his tears …

Three pairs of eyes were looking at him with many questions .. ignoring all he started walking out … he stopped when Salunkhe called him ,

Salunkhe - kahan jarahe ho Abhijeet ?

Abhi - abi tak decide nahi ki …. Saying he left in fast steps leaving the confused persons behind ….

* * *

 **A/ N :**

 **Okay so I end this chapter here ..**

 **I will try to complete this within july , if possible …**

 **And thanks for the continuous support sweet hearts .. hope it continues …**

 **Stay happy :)**

 **Bye :)**


End file.
